


the sheer lack of professionalism 绑架技术宅

by ArseneLupinLi



Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArseneLupinLi/pseuds/ArseneLupinLi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>英文简介：Q翻了个白眼。“哦，这一切太妙趣横生了，不是吗，这个离奇的绑架计划？说真的，你们应该放弃的。你们天生不是这块料。好好想想，第一次绑架，你们拐带了一位国家智囊团的成员，然后向MI6要赎金。你们在这条道上前途光明啊，不是吗？ </p><p>中文简介：软萌甜的Q先生教导两位笨绑匪如何拐带自己（大雾</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sheer lack of professionalism 绑架技术宅

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：scioscribe  
> 原网站：http://archiveofourown.org/works/563643  
> 授权：第一次获得授权啊啊啊啊啊啊。。。。。好开心。。。。。。  
> 分级：G  
> 配对：00Q无差  
> 字数：英文 1945 中文 3986  
> 感谢beta @ poxiaowst 破晓姑娘的文笔超好的。。。。肉什么的超级火辣XDDDDD。。。。。。感谢姑娘的中肯建议、润色以及绝妙的题目。。。。。。。。
> 
> 本人英语渣，翻译也很渣，很多看不懂的地方就按自己理解翻的，求大手轻拍，求捉虫。

这是Q第一次被绑架，总体来说，他颇为讨厌整个过程。

　　起初，作为一名犯罪学的业余爱好者，他觉得正在进行的这项犯罪无伤大雅。如果政府支持的话，Q认为犯罪活动不该被看成像现在这样的过街老鼠。

　　直到Q发现这些绑匪严重缺乏职业精神。

　　二十分钟过后，Q觉得，要想让整个犯罪过程进行的更专业一点的唯一方式就是他稍稍帮助那些绑匪一下。于是他开口说道：“嘿，你们能注意到，我可以清楚的看见你们在往哪个方向开车，不对吗？没在我头上罩个袋子？或者给我戴个眼罩什么的？”

　　“操，”其中一个绑匪说。他从身后抓了个袋子，试图把Q的眼睛蒙住。气势汹汹，虽然手里拿的是个略带香蕉味的牛皮纸袋。

　　“这是你的购物手袋么？环保意识很强啊。我总是忘记带个手袋，所以直到现在还在使用塑料袋。”

　　“这他妈就是个普通的袋子。”那个绑匪回答。

　　“别不好意思啊。我的意思是，你没必要对我隐瞒什么。啊哦，袋子里的收据掉我鼻子上了，有点痒。”

　　“你能让他住嘴么，”开车的那名绑匪吼道，“他妈的，他不应该现在还唠唠叨叨。”Q觉得绑匪应该采用代号代替确切的名字，就像他一样，他决定称呼这两位分别为司机和绿手指。

　　“现在你听起来就像是操心的父母。你知道，我学会说话学会的比较早。天才在某种程度上都有相似的表现，嗯，例如爱因斯坦，他学会说话比我还早一点。”

　　“别说话，”司机吼道，“不然我们就堵上你的嘴。”

　　这是个貌似管用的威胁，如果他们真的被逼急了，考虑到没有合适的用具，Q可不愿意最后含着某人的臭袜子，这比香蕉味的纸袋还糟糕。Q乖乖配合闭上了嘴。

　　他确实安静了，然而，还在不停地打字，因为没有人来搜走他的手机。好吧，确切来讲是没搜走第二台手机。Q一般习惯至少带三台出门。

　　在他的鞋子和左肩上各有一个追踪器。“别抱怨了，”当皮下注射左肩的追踪器时，Eva说，“你被认为是政府珍贵的人力资源。不管怎样，装置只有在你旷班时才会激活，而作为一个工作狂，你大概只有在得了严重肺炎，爬不起来床的时候才会乖乖躺在家里。”

　　“此外，”Eva一脸诡异的微笑，“你最多在Bond身上移植过几个？”

　　“七个。”

　　“他知道么？”

　　“知道其中的两个。不要那样看着我，你知道的，当他出任务的时候挺不靠谱......我才不是把它们用做私人用途。”在私下里。Q可以毫无保留的相信Bond；而在工作中，他只相信Bond的求胜心理和矫健的身手，他没法相信Bond全部能力（至少没法喜欢那些出格的爱好），会确保Bond出现在安全的地方。

 

　　  
　　Q先生是个仁慈的好人，所以他选择了给Eva而不是Bond发短信。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　绑架  
　　补充说明：被不称职的绑匪绑架  
　　请激活那个小碎片  
　　  
　　

 

　　在听到两个绑匪的全名之前，他刚刚用手机设计了新版掩盖身份的迭代次数代码，外加遇险信号发射系统，在双手被反绑状态（至少绑匪们还完成了一项正确的绑票流程）下盲打编写出来的。结果，这次绑架，证明，绑架非常、非常的无聊。以至于在这种情况下，“小碎片”这种业余词汇比“SDT和EDT”更加应景。

　　“我们到了。”司机说。

　　“哦，好,”Q回答，“我一直都想说，我有点晕车。”

　　他们把Q推进，哦，有点不可置信的惊喜啊，一家废弃的工厂，然后戏剧性的扯下了Q头上套着的环保纸袋，好像Q从来没有考虑过会被带到废弃的工厂或者废弃的民居似得。Q想，哼，真是缺乏原创性的选择。

　　但是，他们走运，敬业的Q先生假装被空荡荡的厂房、废旧的机器和其他在死亡小说里常见到东西吓到了，他尽力回想着那些恐怖片的场景，试图让自己表演的更加真实。

　　“这是经济危机最好的缩影，我猜，”Q试图在被绑到椅子上的过程中左顾右盼，“所有的英国传统产业出口都不容乐观，外国厂商变数颇多或者干脆放弃合作。留下你们俩，一无所有，靠着随机绑架公务员还房贷。恩，太聪明了。”

　　“你有钱，”绿手指说，“我看到了，你他妈开的是好车。”

　　Q被逗笑了，抬起一边的眉毛。“所以说，你刚刚确切的告诉我，我只是一场随机绑架的受害者？”

　　“不是随机的，”司机说，一脸傻笑，Q立刻觉得他喜欢绿手指多一点，“你是我们见到的第一个瘦弱到不需要动武的对象。操，你都不带反抗的。”

　　“我不使用武力，”Q心不在焉，“这是那个家伙的工作。听着，你，那个没那么讨厌的。不不，不是你，天哪，让你听懂我说的话怎么这么难？是你，哦，谢谢。说实话，我，应该是你想绑架的名单列表的最后一名，尤其在你绑票这活干的这么糟的时候。我强烈建议，从你的角度考虑，放了我才算最好的选择。”

　　“你爸妈有没有教过你？”司机吼道，“现在他妈的是我们绑了你。”

　　“我父母过世的很早。”Q拒绝多看那个愚蠢到人类下限的司机一眼，“我才不会跟你提出中肯的建议，因为我完全不知道哪里最适合你，啊哈，也许，你一辈子呆在监狱里才是最好，毕竟，愚蠢是一种危害社会的行为。笨蛋，在情况变得糟到你的小脑瓜难以想象之前，你真的应该放我走。”

　　“操，你才是被绑到椅子上的那个！”

　　“通常我认为，离奇的经历总是能开启一个美好的奇妙夜。”哦，讨厌，Q想，他看的史诗剧太多了，才会以为绑架什么的充满乐趣，“结果我发现，我所掌握的资源早就超出了你们的理解范围。公平起见，我首先要说，我还有一个手机。”好吧，其实是还有两个，他们不需要知道那一个的存在，而Q几乎从来没用过第三台备用的，他就是喜欢三号机设计的小巧样子，才把它带在身边。

　　Q抖着肩膀，让二号备用机从口袋里滑出来掉在了地板上。

　　绿手指捡了起来，翻阅了通话记录。“没有拨出电话。”

　　“我发短信。二十一世纪，大家都这样做不是吗？别看文件夹里的那些，都是隐私，这可不是工作用电话。”如果他让这两个笨蛋看了那些存下来的“对不起，当你在伊斯坦布尔出任务的时候还打扰你，但是我今晚真的睡不着”系列短信，还有他信誓旦旦的向Bond许诺一定删掉的那些甜言蜜语，Bond不会轻易原谅他的。

　　“你给那个叫Eva的发了很多条啊。是你女朋友？”

　　所以他们没看文件夹咯。

　　然后绿手指继续读出了Q给Eva加的备注，“灵感之光，迷人的女士，随和。”

　　“她没给你回短信。可能是她把手机忘家里了。”

　　Q脑补了一下Eva把手机弄丢了的样子，对绑匪先生没有堵上他的嘴心存感激，要是那样的话他肯定暗笑到被自己口水呛死的份上了。“她可不是忘事的类型，只是她现在有比回我短信更需要做的事。”

　　“喂，你他妈别把我们想的太无能了。”绿手指说。

　　“对于你愚昧的决定，我很抱歉，”Q耸了耸肩，“至于他，我倒认为无能是个合适的形容词。”好吧，绿手指先生也是很无能，但他至少还没傻到那份上，所以目前来看，Q还是比较喜欢他。“关键是，Eva在我们聊天的时候，正在策划着高效得体的营救方案。”

　　“那我们就带着你一起转移。”司机眯眼盯着手机。“然后丢掉手机，让她没法追踪。”

　　Q想解释追踪器在他的身上而不是手机里，但是他瞬间想到，他可不希望两个人划开他的左肩找一块微电路板。哼，很明显，他只是被两个笨蛋传染了才会想到这么傻的建议。

　　“你能想出来这种主意真是令人震惊。不幸的是，我对于人类心理学颇有研究，如果你认为我这是斯德哥尔摩综合征也无所谓。但是，我有个建议，现在在想出来预备方案，你不觉得有点晚么？”

　　“那就拿到赎金就撕票。”绿手指回答。

　　“哦，这才像话啊，我真的很欣赏你。等下有人来救我的时候，我一定让他们尽量别开枪爆头。”

　　“小子，唯一会来的，只有交赎金的人。”司机傻笑。

　　Q眨了眨眼，“什么？你们根本还没打电话。”

　　“我们发短信。二十一世纪，大家都这样做不是吗？”

　　“好吧，你能复述一遍么，那个稍微聪明一点的，你能告诉我，你们到底给谁发短信了么？虽然这个问题对我来说只有娱乐价值。”

　　“最常给你打电话的那个，”司机说，带着一种好像终于在智商方面超过Q的得意，“就是那个叫Bond的。”

　　  
　　Q瞪着眼睛盯着他。“你，抱歉，我是不是听错了。你刚刚给James Bond发了短信让他带着赎金来赎我？你给James Bond发短信说你绑架了我？”

　　“我猜你没料到这一点，是吧，自作聪明的小子。”司机很得意。

　　“你知道，”Q微笑着，“有一种人，他们的经历将要和你们一样悲惨，然而更可悲的是，他们根本没有机会，向你们一样创造自己的传奇。你们的错误选择足以成为经典。我甚至都没法理解，你们是怎么犯下如此可笑的错误。啊哦，如果我没有被绑在椅子上，我一定选择坐下来，挑个好地方看热闹。”

　　Q把全身的重量压在右脚的的脚趾上，然后说，“如果有人在听的话，请告诉他，别杀那个金发的。”司机刚刚开口“你他妈的在和谁讲----”，他的左肩上就中枪了。他抱着肩膀大叫起来。

　　“卓越的控制力啊，”Q在Bond进门给他解开绳子时说，“不过，我还是想说，别把我的绑匪们一枪爆头了。”

　　“哦。”当Bond看到Q额头上的擦伤时，嘴唇绷紧了，“好吧，建议可以考虑。”Bond的枪口一直指着司机，这让Q感觉很受伤，分明绿手指先生才算是更称职的绑匪。“这道提醒我了，我可不想让你沾到这些傻瓜的血。”他们之间的情话通常不会甜的腻人，就跟这句似的。虽然Q目睹过无数的死亡，但大多数情况下，都在Bond身后，屏幕后面。

　　“你这个迷人的家伙，我才不会感谢你。不过，这样才是善始善终。”Q说，他皱起眉头，“顺便问问，他们要了多少赎金？我刚才忘了问了。”司机躺在地上流血不止，几乎快昏过去了，显然不是最好的回答问题的对象；而绿手指，一脸困惑的反复纠结着，到底是哪个环节出了差错。

　　Bond吸了吸鼻子。“你不会想知道的。这不是什么恭维。”他俯倾向Q的耳边，“你应该问，我愿意付多少钱。”

　　“答案是某种意义上的恭维话么？”

　　“某种程度上，算是。”

　　绿手指先生干巴巴地张了张嘴：“额，你们俩是在调情么？”

　　Q翻了个白眼。“哦，这一切太妙趣横生了，不是吗，这个离奇的绑架计划？说真的，你们应该放弃的。你们天生不是这块料。好好想想，第一次绑架，你们拐带了一位国家智囊团的成员，然后向他在MI6工作的男朋友要赎金。你们在这条道上前途光明啊，不是吗？ ”

　　“只有你，我可爱的军需官，”Bond说，“才会和绑匪闲聊。”

　　“当人质真的太无聊了，”Q抱怨道，“他们根本不是预谋好要绑架我的，他们只是认为我是个有油水可敲的待宰的小羊羔。”

　　“他们没看到你技术宅，不入潮流的打扮？”

　　“我真是不知道你是怎么摧毁一切营救带来得美好氛围，Bond，”Q说，愤愤不平，“哼，我怎么会知道。”

 

　　Fin。


End file.
